


Sibling Rivalry

by MacBean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBean/pseuds/MacBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

Up until that point in his very short life Mycroft Holmes had always gotten exactly what he wanted without fail, so when Mummy and Father brought home a baby brother instead of a baby sister he was less than impressed. He knew it wasn't their fault exactly but he didn't know the details and he suspected maybe if they'd tried harder or done something different he might have gotten the sister he wanted.

"What's it called?" he asked when he was allowed into the room to see it and Mummy.

" _He_ ," Mummy corrected gently. "He's called Sherlock."

"Sherlock," the boy repeated, testing the word. It was a ridiculous name, he thought. He didn't tell Mummy that, though.

He reached out and touched the baby, poking one chubby cheek softly. He supposed it was rather a pretty thing, as babies went. After all, smelly squalling things were not generally very attractive. But it looked like Mummy with its big, wide, blue-grey eyes and Mycroft didn't think he'd ever seen or heard of a baby with that much hair, all those dark curls. A tiny hand came up to clasp Mycroft's finger. Mycroft pulled it away when he realized it was being directed toward the baby's slimy little maw.

"Would you like to hold him?" Mummy asked.

Mycroft shifted his gaze from the baby's face to hers, looking mildly alarmed. He very much didn't but he needed to give Mummy a better excuse than _No, because I don't like it._ He hesitated for a moment and asked, "What if I drop it?"

" _Him_ ," she corrected again, just as patiently as the first time. "Come here, sit beside me on the bed, you'll be fine."

Resigned, he did as he was told, climbing up next to his mother and settling very close to her side with his back resting against the headboard. He held his arms just how he was instructed and sat very still as Sherlock was placed into them. "Churchill is heavier," he murmured in amazement, invoking the name of his fat tabby cat.

Mummy chuckled and affectionately brushed her fingers through Mycroft's hair. "An aptly named beast, I've always said, haven't I?"

Mycroft smiled a little, finally starting to relax in the presence of this strange little being. He'd been very concerned that the way he was treated would change with another boy around, but Mummy was still handling him just as she always had. Maybe things would be all right, having a brother instead of a sister. He looked down at the bundle in his arms and offered it -- _him_ \-- a lopsided, slightly nervous smile.

Sherlock gurgled and promptly spit up down the front of Mycroft's jumper.


End file.
